1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to clamping arrangements for bushings, sleeves, bearings and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Claming arrangements for securing bushings, sleeves, bearings and the like in fixed structures commonly utilize various devices in concert such as screws, clamping rings, sleeves and variously shaped wedging elements. Because of the number of parts and the use of specially shaped pieces, these arrangements are unduly costly. Furthermore, a considerable amount of time is often required for their assembly, and it isn't unusual for the clamping pieces to work loose after rather short periods of time and so lose their effectiveness.
It is a prime object of the present invention to provide an improved clamping device which can be inexpensively produced utilizing conventional machining techniques, and which can easily be adjustably positioned in a fixed member to secure a bushing, sleeve, bearing or the like thereto.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved, adjustable clamping arrangement consisting of a few easily produced, easily assembled, self-locking parts with which a bushing, sleeve, bearing or the like can be effectively secured in a fixed member.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a self-tapping, locking clamping device with which a bushing, sleeve, bearing or the like can be reliably secured against movement in a fixed member.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.